Accidentally in Love
by xGleekOut
Summary: Remus Lupin cannot decide what to do. He thinks he may have fallen in love with Tonks, but doesn't know whether or not to act on his feelings. Just a quick little fluffy oneshot song fic that I came up with while listening to this song.


**A/N: A short little song fic to the song Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows. Review please!!**

Remus Lupin wasn't sure what to do. He thought maybe he might be in love with Tonks, but he knew they could never be. But every time she came around, he acted terribly strange. He thought she might feel the same way, but she knew as well as him that he couldn't act on his feelings.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
think about it every time  
I think about it  
can't stop thinking 'bout it _

At the moment, Remus was pacing his bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius had given him a room to stay in so he didn't have to live all alone. Remus was extremely grateful for this action, but it gave him little time to think. Sirius was always traipsing around the place, wanting to do this and do that, but lately, all Remus wanted to do, was be by himself. He needed to figure out a plan. A plan that would do something about this secret desire to grab Tonks and snog the hell out of her.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

Remus would be the first to admit it; he had never been in a solid relationship for a decent amount of time. He didn't have the slightest clue what to do about this issue. Should he actually tell Tonks and possibly have a slightly normal relationship with her? (Except for the 2 days before the Full Moon, the Full Moon itself, and the 2 days after the Full Moon). He desired the companionship most of all. Not companionship as in friendship, but more. He needed someone to talk to about _everything_. He also needed someone to fill in the sexual desires that a full grown man really needs. The first person that came to mind when thinking about this matter was of course, Nymphadora Tonks.

_Come on, come on   
turn a little faster  
come on, come on  
the world will follow after  
come on, come on  
cause everybody's after love _

But Remus would always come back with the same conclusion, no. He couldn't be with her. He was too dangerous for her. He could forget to take his Wolfsbane potion one night and accidentally bite her…or worse. He was also too poor for her. He had nothing to offer. He was living in his best friend's house for goodness sake! What kind of life would he be able to give to the woman he loved the most? And last of all, he was most definitely too old for her. She was 14 years his junior after all. Why would she want some old hag like him when she could have much better? She was young and full of life, while he was getting old with grey hair.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
melting under blue skies  
belting out sunlight   
shimmering love_

Remus did have his fantasies of course. He would imagine him and Tonks in the middle of a beautiful field full of little white daisies. The sun would be blue as her eyes and the sun would reflect off her lovely pink hair. They would be having a picnic; he would make all the food and supply for her. He would feed her and she would giggle at this. Then she would put those gorgeous lips upon his, and all else would be forgotten.

_Well baby I surrender  
to the strawberry ice cream  
never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
but there's no escaping your love_

Remus paced and paced around his room, trying to think of what to do. He thought back to when he'd first met her. It was here, at headquarters for the Order that he had first seen her. Mad-Eye had informed him that a new young Auror would be joining. When she had walked into that dark, dimly lit kitchen, all else seemed to have gone. The room was suddenly full of light and bright happiness. Remus stared at her while she made the rounds, introducing herself. When she came upon him, she stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes and said: "Hi I'm Tonks! Well actually my name is Nymphadora, but I detest that name. What fool would name her daughter Nymphadora? My mother that's who. Well, anyway, you can just call me by my surname, which like I said before, is Tonks!" Then she had stuck her hand out to shake and Remus had lightly grabbed it. A small explosion seemed to have happened in his stomach at that moment. He knew right away, that she was perfect.

_These lines of lightning  
mean we're never alone,  
never alone, no, no _

_Come on, Come on  
move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
settle down inside my love_

Remus suddenly heard the front door creak then slam. He heard footsteps, a crashing noise and a quick swear word.

"Damn it!"

He knew right away that it was her, and that she had tripped over that umbrella stand for the umpteenth time. His heart suddenly began to beat extremely fast and felt as if it was in his throat. _Great_, he thought, _another chance to show her what a bloody old fool I am_.

"Remus?" He heard her calling. "Are you here?"

Remus straightened out his shirt, checked his breath and opened the door.

"Yeah Tonks, I'm up here. I'll be there in a minute. Meet me in the living room!"

"Ok!" She called sounding rather excited. "I'll make us some tea!"

_Come on, come on  
jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
if you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
upon a time in love _

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

Remus made the short journey down the stairs and into the living room. He saw her, sitting there in a pair of slim fitting jeans, a light pink blouse, and sporting deep purple hair that fell to just below her shoulders. Once again, his heart started to flutter by seeing the woman whom he loved so deeply.

She stood up and walked over to him.

"Remus, are you all right?" She asked, laying her hand on his forearm.

Remus felt his face get hot, just by feeling her slight touch on his arm.

"Tonks, I need to tell you something."

"Ok," She replied, looking slightly worried now.

"I…I…"

"What is it Remus?" She asked looking very concerned.

"I…uuh…I… love you."

Tonks' expression didn't change for the slightest second, but suddenly she started to smile.

"You don't even know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," And with that she pulled him to her and planted her lips on his in a passionate kiss.

_Accidentally _

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Come on, come on  
spin a little tighter  
come on, come on  
and the world's a little brighter  
come on, come on  
just get yourself inside her _

_Love ...I'm in love _

**Soo what did you think? Please review!! **


End file.
